


kaxcames is kkkanon king

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emo, Goths, Heterosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Making Out, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith, James, and Axca fall in love.





	kaxcames is kkkanon king

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: kaxcames actually physically touches each other, keith is in it, vague mentions of homosexuality (keith/james is NOT gay because axca is there, duh)
> 
> written by kaxcames' biggest fans xoxo
> 
> DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
> 
> disclaimer: kaxcames belongs to dreamworks bc it was their idea

keith holds axca in his arms. “ur so hot baby id ditch any potential loving relationship built on friendship on trust w a boy dreamworks coded for me any day.” 

axca kisses him. with tongue. 

james pops his head in and says “wtf keith we have sexual tension tho!” 

axca pulls a knife on him but keith shakes his head. “it’s ok james come here my heart has no bounds except for lance because i hate him. let’s make out” 

they all lived happily ever after the end 

**Author's Note:**

> note: we’d really appreciate constructive criticism!!!! if u hated it keep ur mouth shut!! kaxcames is love kaxcames is life!!! thnx 4 reading!!!


End file.
